


With No One Else

by ami_ven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What were you thinking?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With No One Else

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "I Stand Alone" (song from _Quest for Camelot_

“I oughta kick your ass,” Diggle growled, as he and Oliver returned to the basement of the club. “What were you thinking?”

“That you were going to get hurt,” Oliver hissed back. He set his bow and quiver on their stand and began to peel out of his hood. “And that I could do something about it.”

“By nearly getting yourself killed?” the other man demanded. He grabbed Oliver’s wrist, to make him stop moving, but gentled his touch immediately. “Hold still. Let me.”

It wasn’t as bad as it had seemed, only a graze from the bullet, and Diggle put on the antiseptic and bandage without talking.

“Thanks,” said Oliver, quietly.

“You’re welcome. And just— I’m mad because I care, you know?” said Diggle. “You’re not alone in this, Oliver.”

The archer nodded.

THE END


End file.
